


Mahdêl (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabbage Patch Hobbits, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Mahdêl, done with the author's permission and for her birthday! Happy Birthday, Starr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahdêl (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mahdêl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978142) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling). 



> This is a birthday gift to my bff and platonic life partner, Starr Falling! I love you honey (and I hope you like it)! This was a pure labor of love and everything in this cover photo manipulated by moi. I tried to do a dust jacket, but it turned out horrible. So sorry for that!
> 
> And as always, feel free to give me prompts or just to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com), and you check out the rest of my works at my [portfolio](http://gigikiersten.com)

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Ku5QtVH.jpg)


End file.
